A reason to breathe
by billysgotagun
Summary: This is some stories that i made for the 'Alls Fair in Love and War' challenge.
1. Chapter 1

My Story

This is a little some thing that I made for the 'Alls Fair in love and War' challenge

As I looked up from the pool I lay in, I wondered how it was that I had survived the horrors of my life, and survived my demons one more day. As I stood up, my first thought was I wish Kagome was here. She would help me through all of this hell.

Only Kagome; she was the only person who had ever accepted and been truly kind to me. Only Kagome, as long as I could see her one more time, even if it would be the last time it would be worth it. Even though I could never tell her how I felt because then she, like every one else would hate me. After all, who could love a filthy half-breed like me? 

No, I don't care what any one else thinks of me, but if Kagome hated me it would be more painful than any thing that monstrous bastard I call a father could ever do to me. Even though she could never know it she was my only real reason to breathe, the only thing left that I have loved, and as long as there was a Kagome to be my friend, and for me to secretly love, then nothing could ever stop me. She was my own private reason to keep on going. She was my reason to climb out of this pool of my own life blood. She was what I would keep going for. 

She was my Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As I laid down, I looked over all that had happened in my life. It seemed all a solid line that went from bad to worse. Life just was never kind to me. I would often pray to the stars above. Why? Why me? Why did all this pain have to be mine to bear, and why would no one ever love me? It seamed that it was hopeless and I couldn't take any more, like I would just snap and what happened after that didn't matter.

And just as I was about to give up hope along you came. With out really trying, you crawled your way into my heart. With a toss of your hair, and a smile, it seamed as if you were the only one for me, the only one who really cared about me.

But that was all fake. I mean, who could love a filthy unlovable beast like myself? There is nothing that I desire more than to hold you in my arms, though I know that it will never happen.

You are the thought that both eases me to sleep and wakes me up in the middle of the night. Even though you will never feel the same about me, that's okay. At least it is now. But when you are with another man it will probably kill me. It's a fitting balance that you are the force that can sustain me through all that could possibly hurt me, yet in the end it will be you that will eventually bring me down to my knees in a way that no one else ever could.

All I can do is treasure the time I have with you and dream, dream that some day in some world I can find acceptance and love from you.


	3. help!

Help!

Well as you could probably guess I need some help you see my beta Lil'Inu-Yahsa while being a great beta and a very good person can no longer beta for me because her time on the computer has been so limited that she doesn't have time to. So if any one is willing to beta or knows some one who is I need the help a lot please send back if you want to beta

Help, I need somebody,

Help, not just anybody,

Help, you know I need someone, help.

When I was younger, so much younger than today,

I never needed anybody's help in any way.

But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured,

Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being round.

Help me, get my feet back on the ground,

Won't you please, please help me.

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,

My independence seems to vanish in the haze.

But every now and then I feel so insecure,

I know that I just need you like I've never done before.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being round.

Help me, get my feet back on the ground,

Won't you please, please help me.

When I was younger, so much younger than today,

I never needed anybody's help in any way.

But now these daya are gone, I'm not so self assured,

Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being round.

Help me, get my feet back on the ground,

Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh.


End file.
